The Second Melody
by timewitch1226
Summary: In which Melody Pond meets the Doctor for the first time. That's all I will say. This just came to me during exam day at school so I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The SecondMelody**

**A/N: This is my first story, so if all you lovely peoples out there would be kind enough to leave some reviews for me, that would be wonderful! I will take criticism, every writer needs it. So please have mercy and keep in mind that all of us make mistakes and can *hopefully* learn from them. Thank you! Also, I sadly do not own Doctor Who. If I did, Rory and Amy would not have died. By the way, the Doctor in my stories will mostly be Matt Smith, he's just so friggin' adorable! ****There are spoilers if you haven't watched up to season seven part one eventually, so just beware of that!**

Chapter 1- Meeting Him

I'm sitting in my bedroom reading my newest book when I gradually start to hear a strange whirring noise. At first, I think it's coming from the tellie channeled to my favorite show of all time, but the little cube is off. I get up to look out of the window, and what do I see? I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. Standing in my yard, having just materialised, was a blue, police-box shaped TARDIS. I decide to go out on a limb and run downstairs to my front door. _This is my last chance to think this through_, I say in my head. _Oh, what the heck_. And at that, I'm running outside up to the beautiful deep space coloured doors. I was about to knock when all of a sudden, it opens from the inside. Out pops a man who looks suspiciously like the current main madman on my show. Floppy hair, check. Tweed jacket, check. Red fez, check. And, of course, the classic bow-tie, check. He looks down at me, flashes and amazing smile, and with his totally adorkable british accent, says, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

**Another A/N: So that was that, guys. The next chapter will be longer, I just had to end on Matt's line. Thank you guys for jsut clicking on this! I will be back for more. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Melody**

**A/N: I'm just so excited that I've had views from almost ten people and I'm not even a half hour out of publishing the first chapter! EEK! Yay! But anyway, here you guys go, my slightly longer second chapter.**

Chapter 2- I Don't Remember

I couldn't believe it. The Doctor, my favorite hero of all of time and space, is standing in my yard of all the places he could have landed. Me, a small, unimportant girl in society. I finally break out of my thoughts and bring myself back to reality and return the introduction.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm Melody Pond." I hold out my hand thinking even the Doctor would know what a handshake is, but instead he just stares at me, then out-of-the-blue, rushes forward and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Hello, River Song! Lovely to see you again! It's been quite a while, but I'm sure we can catch up. Can I come inside? I'd hate to have you catch a cold from this weather. Is it even January?" The Doctor kept rattling on and on. I had to stop him.

"No, no, no. Slow down there, Sweetie. Yes, you can come inside. No, I won't get sick, it's only April." I led the Doctor inside into the family room. I started cleaning up a bit having not expected any guests today. Didn't want a mess, even if it was the Doctor coming over.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd have visitors. By the way, you said it's been a while, yet I've never seen you before. Honestly, I swear on fish fingers and custard." True, id never met the man in my life, except on my show, but I didn't tell him that. But I will admit, he is quite handsome in person.

"Don't you remember, River? The adventures? Demon's Run? Anything?" He starts to lose the excitement he had before.

"I can't say that I've done anything of the sort." I really have no idea what he's talking about. He's confusing me.

"Really? You're saying you don't remember anything? Oh, River, I'm sorry, so, so, sorry." His face resembles that of one at a funeral, mourning the loss of a loved one. He says it like I'm about to have something horrible happen.

"Sorry for what? And my name isn't River Song. My name is Melody." I'm missing the point as to why he would even call me River. It all makes no sense.

**A/N: And the second chapter is done! It'll all come together in the next chapter, I promise. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, considering it's my first and all. But we will all move forward together shall we? Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Second Melody**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Again, I don't quite know how far this is going to go, so please tell me if you want more! Onward march!**

**Chapter 3 – It All Comes Out**

The Doctor has been pacing my living room for almost three and a half hours now. He keeps asking me weird questions like, "Where are you in your timeline?" and, "Do you know who your parents are?"

Now that one caught me off guard. Of course I know my parents, Rory and Amy Williams-Pond. But alas, they unfortunately abandoned me when I was only 17. I was on my way to University and before I left, I saw they had left a note saying they were going out of town for the day and would be back for dinner. I waited all night after making them their meal, but they never came back. I had waited for almost three days before giving up and calling somebody. Everyone I talked to had asked me how I didn't know they had left to go and do their job of defeating alien monsters, but this time they had died fighting. I thought it was weird at first, but then I remembered all those stories mum had told me when I was little about the raggedy man with a box. She drew pictures of him and his "box" and put them on my wall to "keep me safe from the monsters". I had thought she was a madwoman, but I knew she had my best intentions at heart.

As I tell my story, I could visibly see the effect it had on the Doctor. He no longer had the eager happiness on his face, only the lines of the old man he truly was.

"No," he mutters. "No, No, NO, NO!" He ends with a shout of dismay. Why would he care about my parents?

"Whatever is the matter, Doctor?" I ask him. I don't know, but I think I might be afraid of the answer.

"I believe I may have landed in a parallel dimension." He says the words very carefully, like if he actually says them, it'll all come together. But not for me.

"What?! Why would you think that?"

"Your parents, their names are Amy and Rory Pond, correct?" The Doctor is looking at me expectantly.

"Technically it was Williams-Pond, but yes. Why?" Again, I have the feeling I don't want to know the answer.

"Last time I saw them, they had just been taken back in time by a Weeping Angel. This is where they must have ended up. Back in time, yet another world where you weren't born yet. They had a chance to start over. Be good parents and live a normal life with their daughter. You, Riv-, Melody, hadn't met me here. I'm sorry to say that there isn't another way to see your parent considering that they only lived in my dimension and this one. But would you, Melody Song, River Williams-Pond, whatever you call yourself now, like to start over with me?"

I am shocked as the Doctor holds his hand out waiting for my life-changing answer. What in the world is Weeping Angel? How am I the second Melody my parents had?

**A/N: Aaaaaaannnnddddd….. BOOM! That was chapter 3, y'all! I hope you liked it, reviews would be very much appreciated. Maybe, possibly, you could send in a request on how you think this story should turn? Anyway, I love you guys and thank you for supporting me. Until next time, and don't forget to check out my newest story, Her Dreams, the one that I am just merely writing for my mom who came up the idea. Again, love you!**


End file.
